


You and Me Against The World

by sheron



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cats, Comfort, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheron/pseuds/sheron
Summary: Peggy is turned into a cat.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Jack Thompson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Hold Me: A Comfort Prompfest





	You and Me Against The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> In my head this is set sometime after the events of AOS. Originally posted for Sholio's prompt in [Hold Me: a comfort promptfest](https://sholio.dreamwidth.org/1347813.html?thread=19982821#cmt19982821). The prompt was "finding a stray animal (any kind of animal) in the rain". My excuse for this is I don't know what happened.

Peggy was a small white cat, slight enough to pass as a kitten, with soft fur, wily golden eyes and long sharp claws. Very long. _Very_ sharp.

Prior to this experience Jack thought his life could not get any weirder, but he was currently feeding small raw fishes to what used to be the Director of SHIELD so there was clearly room there to stretch the limits of the imagination. 

"The energy beam just glanced her!" one of the scientists kept exclaiming from the other corner of the room. "Honestly, I have no idea how this happened!" Which was just the sort of thing you want to hear from your top scientists. 

"Reverse it!" Jack growled at him, only to hear the kitten before him hiss and bare her claws. "Not a meow out of you, Carter," he told her. "This is literally their job." He glared over at the cowed scientist, who swallowed thickly and turned to his instruments.

Jack turned his attention back to Peggy, studying her critically. On the desk before him, Peggy swallowed half a sardine in one bite and shortly after her pink feline tongue flicked out to lick her paw clean. Her fur was still wet — he'd finally found her outside in the rain, having scuffed with some stray dogs, because a disoriented Peggy Carter who suddenly found herself in the form of a small animal was more than ready to pick a fight with something twice her size — and all in all she looked a little rough. It wouldn't do if she caught a cold or something.

Internally rolling his eyes at himself, Jack picked up a fluffy white towel and dropped it on top of her. It covered her completely. A somewhat pitiful meow echoed from underneath, but Jack wasn't putting his hands anywhere near. No, _thank you_. His hands were still bleeding in fifteen different places from the last time he'd tried to pick her up. How something so small could be so difficult escaped him.

Eventually, Peggy found her way out from under the towel, her small round head poking out with a hunter stare from her feline eyes.

"Dry, yet?" Jack asked. Dryly.

She turned up her nose at him and promptly went to lick her fur in indignant yet oddly adorable motion. Jack smirked despite himself. He knelt beside the table, setting his chin on his folded arms, at an eye-level with Peggy; she obviously didn't like him talking down to her and it didn't seem fair in any case. As far as he could tell, she knew who he was, but her sharp human intellect was reduced to a somewhat more primal animal instinct. Therefore, as long as he did exactly what she wanted, Peggy was fine with him being close. But if he stepped out of line, the sharp claws came out. So not much had changed in that respect, at least.

She continued to groom herself, and Jack sighed, pushing the plate with the sardines closer in case she was still hungry. His thoughts turned to what he would do if they never got this reversed to bring the real Peggy Carter back. Adopt her, he supposed. Feed her cat food for the rest of his life, he thought sourly. After Daniel...With what happened last year, the two of them had stuck together, drawn closer by shared loss. Jack took more and more assignments out of New York, and Peggy did seem to be glad to see him when he dropped by her office. But having her live with him, in the body of a cat, seemed like a rope too far. Jack glared at the scientists's backs, mentally willing them to figure it out.

At that moment, he felt a rough, wet tongue flick against his thumb and nearly jumped in surprise, but controlled himself. Jack peered over at Carter, who peered innocently back at him. She'd licked his thumb! More precisely, she'd licked the deep scratch her claws had left there earlier.

Carefully, so as not to startle her, Jack moved his hand to put two fingers on top of her head and scratched the short fur there. He watched the golden feline eyes narrow. She allowed it, yawning in a very unladylike fashion.

Jack smirked again. "You and me, it's not so bad," he admitted quietly.

She butted her head into his palm.


End file.
